The present disclosure relates generally to managing non-volatile memory. Non-volatile memory may experience data operation errors (e.g., read operation errors, write operation errors, or erase operation errors) which cause controllers to perform error recovery schemes to recover data from the non-volatile memory. Thus, data operation errors may lead to latency in completing data operations in non-volatile memory and negatively impact performance and reliability of the non-volatile memory.